


Camera Roll

by Mwah25



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwah25/pseuds/Mwah25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time TMP fanfic but long time viewer of the show and reader of all the wonderful fanfics here on AO3. This came to me after I had been reading fanfics and watching the S3 promos, I just had to write some dandy smut...</p><p>Chapter2 concludes with my attempt at smut but more a closer look at their bedroom dynamic...I know I've been daring to attempt writing this type of fic, what with my lack of writing TMP fiction and with the wonderful array of fics already available but here you go! Please give me your critique :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoy reading my first attempt at writing these wonderful characters! I am abit nervous at writing something but whilst I eagerly anticipate S3 of TMP I am writing and reading TMP fanfiction I just cannot help it. Please leave any thoughts you have and based on them I will happily continue this or return to just admiring all the amazing writing on here and hang my head in shame lol.

It was one of those days, when no matter how much paperwork you catch up on or how many pointless debates you get into with your co-workers (Morgan trying to give Danny a poodle he found resulted in him exclaiming if he ever got a dog it would be a giant husky or an Alsatian because "damnit that's a real man dog!") it just dragged. Lately this was rare as the practice was inundated with new patients after the mobile health initiative one day took a wrong turn into an affluent neighborhood. Not to mention how Danny could always count on his girlfriend to come barging into his office just to kiss him because she missed him or how she could drag him into an inter-office debate about which Kardashian was the prettiest.

But today Danny was clock watching. Mindy was spending the day with her goddaughter Riley and her best friend Gwen because "I need a testosterone free day where I don't have to listen to you and Peter get into a debate with Jeremy about how football or soccer or feet meet a sphere is taking over the USA!" He had no patients until the last hour of the day; he'd caught up on paperwork, heck he'd even done some of Mindy's, so Danny started to scroll through his camera roll on his new smartphone. The one he begrudgingly bought because Mindy demanded he adapt with time and begin embracing the fact that he's apart of a power couple within the OB/GYN circle rather than his old man ego.

Danny found himself smiling as he went through so many new selfies of Mindy, unsurprised that she'd taken some in bed that very morning. She fully embraced technology enhancing a good picture and turning it great with a filter: "I mean come on Danny by using this black and white filter I can lose the grease effect my period has on my skin!" There were some snaps of him goofing around with Richie that Mindy had snapped on their visit to LA, a few sunsets on the beach, some memes that Morgan had sent.

And then Danny stopped at a photo of Mindy. A sexy photo of Mindy. One where Mindy was covered in tomatoes she was grinding up for sauce to surprise him but had splattered all over the kitchen and all over her. Danny had walked in when Mindy was struggling with his t-shirt stuck in her hair with red smudges of sauce all over her neck and arms. When she wailed for Danny to help her he couldn't help but laugh and take a quick snap of her predicament. She had moaned about how he should delete it, "oh my god Danny I look like a complete mess and there is no way you are allowed to have bad pictures of me, they should be cute or sexy slash totally hot so you can be all here take a look at my girlfriend," but all Danny wanted was to lick the sauce traveling down the valley of her breasts. That is how they ended up having sex against her fridge freezer!

God he missed her today, in more ways than one as he felt the tell tale signs of arousal stir within him, heat travelling up his neck and down to his groin. That was the moment Betsy chose to knock and enter his office to let him know his last appointment had been rescheduled. Danny said a quick prayer of thanks for being able to leave his boredom at work and for the desk concealing his building hardness. He couldn't wait to get out of here and wait for Mindy at her apartment, better to meet her there he thought, that way he could get his hands on her faster!


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into the sex life of Dandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much plot but more of a look into the more intimate side of Dandy :)
> 
> Also a big thank you to all who read, reviewed and left kudos.

2

Danny usually didn't mind the hustle and bustle of public transport but after getting smushed between a guy with a trombone and a group of squealing middle school girls gush about their possible sighting of some pop singer his frustration was peaking. He should have just taken a cab, made himself a sandwich with the new mustard he'd put in Mindy's fridge and relaxed on the couch. The couch where he'd distracted Mindy from her housewife shows by putting his hands up her dress and feeling her up. When the train stopped Danny sprinted through the doors and out of the station to avoid any embarrassing manifestations of his want for his girlfriend.

When Danny unlocked the door and heard Earth, Wind and Fire playing his frown turned into a smile. Making his way through to the bedroom he could hear Mindy's cartoony but slightly husky voice singing along, "Never was a cloudy daaaay..." Danny found Mindy dancing along to the music her bare legs knocking over various shopping bags scattered alongside her bedside. 

"Danny! What are you doing home so early, babe? Never mind, I have so much to show you, Gwen ended up in the men's department and I got you a few things from your look book." Watching Mindy prance around the room in just a colourful shirt half buttoned up flashing her bright yellow bra caused Danny to stop processing what she was saying. He made his way over to her and as she bent over to grab a bag containing "this awesome t-shirt, it says The Boss and has this cool faded picture of Springsteen, you're gonna love it," Danny pulled her hips toward him and felt her ass flush against him. 

Mindy stood up and turned in his arms t-shirt forgotten and allowed Danny to kiss her and run his hands up and down her behind. "Min," he moaned, "Shut up a second!" and proceeded to kiss her. Mindy responded in kind, slipping her tongue in his mouth, encouraging Danny to palm her breasts. "Woah Danny I just bought this blouse!" Danny ignored her protests and ripped the two buttons Mindy had done up. She laughed as she pushed him back lightly and undid her bra, sensing his over eagerness and wanting to avoid another ripped garment. "You move fast for an old man," she teased and Danny lunged at her, both of them falling on top of her bedding, him growling against her neck whilst slipping a hand down her panties.

Mindy pushed up on her elbows and began divesting Danny of his shirt. Their kissing became frantic with Danny rubbing circles with his thumb against her clit and when he slipped his finger inside her Mindy gasped and moaned, "You carry on doing that Danny I'm gonna lose my ability to think let alone undress you!" He continued to finger and kneed between her legs, feeling her become wetter, simultaneously sucking on her nipples causing Mindy to forget about his state of dress and to cry out and clench around his fingers. As she laid back and came back from her high, Danny stood and slipped off the half unbuttoned shirt, admiring Mindy's voluptuous body and grinning at her. "God I missed you today Min, I thought I'd have to wait longer to see you." Mindy smiled back, "One work day away and you're this horny," she giggled, "I ought to spend more days shopping if it gets you going like this!" She got up and helped him with the last barrier between them. As Danny began to kiss down her neck, grabbing and giving her ass a squeeze, Mindy wrapped her hands around his cock, working up and down. As she bent down to begin to work her mouth, Danny stopped her, "No Min, I want to hit it straight away!" This made her laugh, she found Danny's use of the word 'hit' hilarious, a word embedded in his vocabulary from his Staten youth. 

Danny pushed Mindy back down gently on the bed and positioned himself between her legs. As he gripped his hard cock and rubbed it against Mindy's opening she slid her back lower and positioned her hips at the right angle to meet him. Danny began to push into her, loving the slick feel of her around him. She held on to his shoulders, meeting each thrust of his with her own. He held her gaze as Mindy felt him slamming into her faster, harder, with the first of many waves of pleasure washing over her lower regions. This was what Mindy loved about Danny: when he wasn't being the usual tender, generous lover she'd come to know he still made her feel like she was the first priority in their lovemaking. 

When Mindy panted and moaned making these short sensual noises Danny loved, it sent him into an even faster pace. He found it almost ironic how Mindy's verbose personality didn't really transfer into their bedroom activities; the first time he told her this earned him a punch on the arm and gave Mindy a rare crimson flush to her skin. But the sounds he solicits when she comes spurred him on and send him over the edge causing him to be the vocal one groaning, "God, Mindy," as he spills into her and collapses upon her.

They both lay panting for a few seconds before Mindy demands he move, "Ok Danny, you're doing the crushing today!" He rolls off of her, becoming the big spoon and massaging her upper thighs and stomach. "You never crush me Mindy except when you talk about how that Italian guy from Entourage is so bangable since he lost weight." He placed a kiss on her cheek and snuggled closer, "Besides I told you, real men prefer curves." 

Mindy turned in his arms and snuggled closer, "Hmm Danny, you're getting good at saying the right thing! And for that my friend you've earned not only the new clothes I got you but also a show of what I bought myself from the lingerie department!" Danny grinned and said his second thank you prayer of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's my first work completed. I really enjoyed writing this. Hope you guys liked it and I would love to hear what you guys thought.


End file.
